


[光奥尔]骑士亭中

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 光的形象是公式。清水文，纯感情外加表白，流水账比较啰嗦。3.0异端裁判之后。有一些关于奥尔身世的私设。





	[光奥尔]骑士亭中

**Author's Note:**

> 光的形象是公式。清水文，纯感情外加表白，流水账比较啰嗦。  
3.0异端裁判之后。有一些关于奥尔身世的私设。

傍晚的天色灰暗，厚重的云层遮住了原本橙红的夕阳，小雪在伊修加德皇都飘落，一如这个国家大多数的寂寞清冷的冬日。

忘忧骑士亭中，此时倒还温暖，虽说那不太结实的窗框被劲风摇得直响。木桌上的油灯散发着昏黄低暗的光，玻璃罩子已被熏得发乌。下层浑浊的空气中，酒客们借着酒劲，肆意高谈阔论，嗡嗡的声音中，偶尔爆出几声高声的吵嚷，又或是夹杂着些亵渎战女神的粗俗段子。

一个人族男人和一个精灵族男人，对坐在下层的角落里。略有些摇晃的旧木桌上，放着两瓶麦芽酒，一柄巨大且沉重的长柄战斧倚在墙边。有些借酒消愁的酒客，往他们那里斜视两眼，偶尔会生出一丝诧异。那个精灵还穿着锁子甲，至少是个骑兵之流，本该是去上层喝酒的人物，谁又知道他们缩在下层做什么呢。只不过在这三教九流混杂之处，各人有各人的愁闷烦恼，谁也无心多理会旁人。

人族战士并不喝酒，而是紧抱着双臂，阴沉着脸，沉默不语地瞪着对面的精灵。

“喂，别总板着脸呀。我们该庆祝才对！阿尔菲诺阁下和塔塔露小姐已经没有异端者罪名了。格里诺那个不可一世的家伙，今天终于受到了教训。挚友，我看到了，你的战斧从高处劈下，猛烈沉重的那一击，震退了格里诺四五步，实在太棒了！”

奥尔什方举起酒瓶，比了个祝酒的手势，灌了一大口麦芽酒，笑得眼睛闪闪发亮，神采飞扬，他由衷地欣赏这位朋友的高强的武技和无畏的胆气，声音虽是刻意压低，却藏不住从心底流露的欢悦。

他探了探身子，顺手从光之战士蓬乱的棕色头发中，取下一片细小的白色羽毛，也不知道那是何时沾上去的。冒险者向来不修边幅，不在意外表，此时连满面的尘灰都还未曾擦去，和着先前鬓角的汗水，硬朗的脸颊被染得一塌糊涂。

奥尔什方有一丝忍俊不禁，他想，他真该找块毛巾，替他的朋友好好擦一擦脸的，只是这样的动作或许过于亲密了，总不能唐突地吓到对方。

光之战士瞪着面前比他高了一个头多的精灵，对方的眉宇间仍然一片坦荡爽朗。人族男人的脑中的思绪，却愈发烦乱。

“如果不是你拦住我，我非要揍得那个人爬不起来。”冒险者突然说。他几乎是咬着牙，从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出这一句的。

那时他们刚从异端裁判所中出来，迎面便撞上那个人。战士不知道那人姓名，只看见那是个穿着蓝白相间华贵长袍的精灵族，想来也是和格里诺一样的苍穹骑士。他听见那人的冷笑：这个冒险者，原来和福尔唐家的杂种混在一起，果然不三不四。

血液急速涌上了人族战士的脑门，簌簌而下的碎雪，令他的视野变得一片混沌惨白，他猛地抡起巨大的战斧，大踏步冲上去，在这瞬间胳膊却被一只手用力拽住。奥尔什方硬是拖着他往另一个方向走，他踉踉跄跄，不得已地跟着，仍然听到呼啸的寒风中，夹杂着那个苍穹骑士尖利刺耳的笑声。

奥尔什方只是温和地笑了笑：“苍穹骑士团是教皇的贴身护卫，其中某几位，仗着这样的身份，一贯飞扬跋扈横行霸道，甚至没人能约束他们。他们只是小人而已。我的朋友，你只需要轻蔑地看待他们，不值得跟他们生气——不然，也会溅得你一身污泥。在这个国家，权力几乎可以为所欲为。”

精灵的神情变得严肃，伊修加德是浑浊不见底的深渊，正教的崇高教义和道德说教下，隐藏了多少勾心斗角与肮脏丑恶，连他也不能尽知。他的朋友，一位外来的冒险者，在这个闭锁的禁城中，必须一切小心谨慎。他环视了一眼周围的酒客，人们仍是自顾自地饮酒闲聊，无人在意他们说了什么。只不过，忘忧骑士亭的下层，总是充斥着对砥柱层权贵的怨恨，若有人听到，只怕响应的跟着咒骂的，还要更多些。

“他侮辱你。”光之战士连一个词也未听进，那个苍穹骑士的刻薄的笑声仍然在耳中嗡嗡作响。男人嗓子干涩，声音发颤：“他说了那个词。他侮辱了你。”

杂种。

他清清楚楚地听到那个刺耳的声音，也清清楚楚地看到了那张丑陋的脸上轻蔑的神情。

那原本不过是市井间的寻常骂人之辞，暴脾气的粗汉们，哪怕是无意中被人撞个跟头，这般咒骂也能瞬间脱口而出，谁也不会当真放在心上。只是冒险者已经懂了，在奥尔什方这里，却是精准的赤裸裸的羞辱，是对一个人的尊严的最刻薄最恶意的撕碎与践踏。

人族男人的拳头猛地爆出一声响，指骨的骨节被攥得发白。他嘴唇紧抿，眼睛闪着血红的光，直如一头顷刻间就可以把敌人撕成碎片的凶暴野兽。“砰”地一声，他的铁拳猛地在积着油污的木桌上重重一击，油灯被震得剧烈摇晃了几下，光线一阵忽明忽暗。 

“我的出身，你都知道了。”奥尔什方轻声说。一丝不可避免的尴尬在心头疾掠而过，他歪了歪脑袋，似是要甩去这丝别扭的情绪。 

“抱歉，”光之战士嗓音低沉暗哑，心脏闷闷地疼，“我听阿图瓦雷尔阁下说了。”

“你又抱歉什么呀？这的确不是秘密。”奥尔什方利剑似的双眉扬起，满不在乎地笑着。他隔着桌子伸出手，轻拍了拍友人肩膀，“不过，阿图瓦雷尔的确一直不喜欢我，希望他不会因为我，而怠慢了你，那我真的太抱歉了……不，他应当不是那种人……不管怎样，幸好，你们顺利完成了任务，堵上了泽梅尔和狄兰达尔家的嘴，让他们不敢对你们横加指责了。我的朋友，你总是那么棒！”

“好了，别说了。”冒险者皱着眉，不悦而武断地打断了奥尔什方的话。他感到烦躁，他现在根本不想听对方的关心或者夸赞。

光之战士感到奥尔什方在刻意岔开话题，而他对此心烦意乱，满腹的言语梗在喉咙中，却再也说不出一句话。他甚至隐隐讨厌恼恨奥尔什方此时的笑容——这个精灵族骑士，总是笑得爽朗坦荡，不带一丝阴霾晦暗，一如库尔札斯天气好时，那湛蓝透明的天空。他总是用无与伦比的热情和自信的谈笑，驱散所有人心中的阴云和落雨……

可那也许只是那个精灵悄悄筑起的无形透明的高墙，阳光般的笑容成功欺骗了所有人，从没人真正地进入过那个骑士的内心。

自从知晓友人的身世后，光之战士的脑中，便始终不停地盘旋着一个影子。那是个看不清表情的小孩子，他默默地疏远了灯红酒绿的喧闹，也远远逃离了冷眼和轻蔑，一个人置身于大雪纷扬的沉沉黑夜中，不知疲倦、毫不停歇地，挥着他的剑，孤独又骄傲。

那个孩子令他痛苦，可他又怎么都无法触及他。孩子笑着逃开了，固执地拒绝了他向他伸出的手。

光之战士感到生气，生气这个骑士对他所谓的挚友，都如此不坦率。

人族男人用力摇了摇头，却甩不开烦乱，像是有一张破败遍布灰尘的蛛网，恼人地粘在他的心脏上，却一时之间撕扯不掉。他下意识地灌了几口酒，喝得太急了，酒意从胃部涌上了脸颊。他蓦地站起，走到奥尔什方身边，突然张开双臂，把高瘦的精灵牢牢抱住。

现在，奥尔什方坐着，而他站着，他就比那个精灵高了。男人把那个银中泛蓝的脑袋用力揽入怀中，按在自己的胸膛上，一只手抬起，缓缓抚摸着精灵柔软顺滑的头发。

奥尔什方身上的金属甲胄冰冷坚硬，那很硌人，但光之战士只想让自己的身体，去紧紧贴上对方那颗火热的心脏。

“挚友……？”奥尔什方小声问。

光之战士不答话，只是沉默地又缩紧了他坚实有力的手臂。

从不懂得感情为何物的粗糙男人，此刻忽然明白了，填充在他心房里的炽热和钝钝的痛，或许就是叫做爱的那种东西。他爱他，爱这个真诚热情的骑士。他能守护艾欧泽亚的和平，他也相信，自己能够守护眼前这位骑士——虽然他们之间的情形，常常是反过来的。

突如其来的亲密，令奥尔什方的身体不适地僵硬起来，却安静地一动不动，任由友人锁住了自己。头倚在挚友坚实宽阔的胸膛上，骑士的双眼忽然开始泛酸。

奥尔什方一直执着地为所有人带去信心与欢笑，也一直拒绝示弱。他永远高举着手中令他骄傲的鸢盾，忠实守护着伊修加德的民众和他的朋友，成为所有人的依靠。他从不曾想过，自己也可以有能够依靠的人。骑士为自己此刻的软弱感到不适与无措，却又不想避开友人温暖的怀抱和手掌。

两个人一立一坐，均是沉默着。有几个百无聊赖的酒客，向他们瞥了几眼，却又觉得没什么可看的。终于，奥尔什方轻轻拍了拍朋友的手背，示意他无事。

“希望你能信任我。”过了很久，光之战士才低声说。

骑士默默点头。

“这些年，你怎么过的？”他轻声问。

“……情况已经改善了很多，毕竟现在我是个骑士了。只不过，伊修加德一直十分看重等级门第。私生子这样的出身，常为真正的贵族们不齿轻视。一半的血统不够高贵，更何况还是不合法的偷尝禁果的结合。像今天这样的挑衅，以前有，以后可能也会。”

精灵如实说着，声音平静，毫无波澜，仿佛只是说着与他无关的旁人的事。

光之战士紧紧抿着嘴唇，他的友人轻描淡写带过了历年的屈辱，但愤懑的火焰，却在他的心里灼烧。是那些人混账，冒险者恨恨地想，这该死的国家更混账，封闭又守旧，还处处充满歧视。只是最后，他却什么都没说，只是用下巴抵住了奥尔什方的头顶，用保护的姿态把他的友人锁在怀中。

出神地凝视着跳跃摇晃的橙黄色灯光，记忆的闸门慢慢被打开，陈旧泛黄的画面渐渐泛上来，奥尔什方的声音渐渐变得很轻：“我的母亲，曾经是福尔唐家的女仆，我不知道她为什么会和父亲相爱，她从没说过。她后来离开了，销声匿迹了好几年，想来是为了保全父亲正直的名声。我六岁那年，皇都爆发了一场流行疫病，我们都病得很重。母亲想让我活下去，才抱着我去见父亲，因为伯爵府能请到最好的医生。可她最后却去世了，没熬过那个闷热多雨的夏天。”

奥尔什方有一瞬间，觉得虚弱无力。他靠在友人胸前，又觉得有了些力量。他本抗拒与旁人倾吐心事，那不是一个顽强的骑士该做的。可他知道，他的挚友，正在拥抱着他，在无声呼唤他，希望听他诉说，帮他分担。

“在伯爵府里的生活，的确尴尬。伯爵夫人恨我，阿图瓦雷尔也不怎么喜欢我，可他们没错，谁又愿意接纳一个破坏他们家庭的外来者呢。当然，父亲始终对我很好，阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰拥有的吃穿和教育，我也都有，除了没有和他们一样的地位和高贵的姓氏——请别误会，那是国情与制度所限，不是他对我不好。只是……我不擅长与父亲相处，我一直躲着他，因为我本不该拥有那些，不管是优渥的生活，还是来自于他的关怀。”

奥尔什方自嘲着微微摇头，他承认，自己是矛盾的。即使自认不该得到，却又忍不住，在心底深处渴望着温暖，或许没人真正地喜欢寂寞孤独，更不会喜欢排斥和歧视。

光之战士低下头，他看见了精灵的蓝色眼睛中的伤感、压抑与低落，是他从不曾见过的神情。他心疼怜惜，可他又感谢庆幸这一切，因为奥尔什方愿意在他的面前，卸下坚强的外壳。人族男人用久握战斧被磨得粗糙生茧的手掌，小心翼翼触碰着奥尔什方有些消瘦的面颊。

奥尔什方长长地吐出了一口气，又忽然感到些许释然和轻松。油灯的光线很温和，酒香中混着隐约的麦香。“谢谢你，愿意听我讲述这些无聊的事。不过，你别担心，我现在过得很好，有要好的朋友，有巨龙首的大家。当然，还有你，我的挚友。”精灵仰起头，感激地望向友人澄澈明净的眼眸。

光之战士深深地注视着精灵，双手捧起了骑士的脸颊，对友人的深切的爱，在心中剧烈翻涌着。现在，他的脸颊手心都在发热，他必须把一直想说的话，彻底说出来。他开口，声音沉着认真：“奥尔什方，我一直想说，假如你过去缺乏爱，那我会把我的爱，全都给你。你值得被爱。”

从来都不善言辞的冒险者，此时的话却过于直白炽热了。人族男人忽然有些微尴尬，他想那应该是之前喝下去的酒精在发挥作用，让他变得冲动了，连语言都变得肉麻。可随即，他又一片坦然，他想去用力爱这个精灵，没什么不好意思的。

奥尔什方微微张大了嘴巴，一时间竟然有些不知所措。慢慢地，精灵笑了，无措从眼中退去，温柔浮现上来。现在，他的笑，是可以称之为真切的幸福的笑容：“我最亲爱的挚友，谢谢你，我也爱你。”

在刚才的几乎是肉麻话说出口之前，光之战士甚至不曾考虑过，还有回应这件事。但是现在，他得到了回应，他感到浑身都轻飘飘的，几乎要大声叫出来，向所有人宣布他们的幸福关系。光之战士再也忍不住了，他剧烈地喘着气，渴望而贪婪地注视着他的朋友，凭着人类的本能凑过去，试图亲吻精灵柔软的双唇。

“不，这可是忘忧骑士亭里，”奥尔什方低声说，无奈地示意，他们周围满是酒客，已经有人向他们投去奇异审视的目光，不时指指点点窃窃私语，“伊修加德是个很保守的国家。”

“我们去没人的地方。”光之战士弯腰提起了他那把靠在墙边的战斧，另一只手，把他的友人的手，牢牢攥住。

【END】


End file.
